LIFE N STUFF
by lawchan
Summary: A compilation of short stories about teens dealing with Life and Stuff.  yaoi warning violence and other notable teen behavior like angst and drug/alcohol and gang abuse and violence.


**L.I.F.E. and S.T.U.F.F.**

**By lawchan**

**Summary: A compilation of short stories about teens dealing with Life and Stuff.**

**A/N: Trying a Degrassi based collective works starring our Final Fantasy VIII Characters. This is just for fun, but I still would like to know what you think. Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about The Most Dangerous Game Ever Hunted at ALL! **

**The Pit Bull and the Chicken part 1**

…

_High school is not what Zell thought it would be…_

…_.._

It was wet outside. He could tell by the way the tires of the morning traffic sounded as they rolled along the cold damp streets of the suburban block that he lived on. The sound of those engines that belonged to the vehicles and the "drip drip" of water hitting the ground stirred Zell to life. He groggily turned his head to look at his alarm clock on the nightstand by his bed.

6:45 A.M.

"Shit!" he hissed from between his teeth. Shooting out of the white sheets of his bed, he took one step and stumbled over his skateboard. He landed on the wooden floor with a loud thud…he just laid there…in pain and silently waited for his body to shake it off. Particularly his knee.

When that was done and over with, he limped for the bathroom. He frantically showered and brushed his teeth. _'Stupid alarm clock,_' he thought. Sometimes it liked to act retarded and not go off when it was supposed to (or so he liked to think). The truth was that sometimes he forgot to set it the right way, and sometimes it actually _would _go off and he would turn it off in his sleep.

Zell had picked his clothes out the night before so he didn't have to waste anymore time deciding what to wear for the first day of high school. He put on his skinny jeans, brand new converse sneakers and Hollister Tee. Guess he had to wear a jacket today since it was chilly and wet out. He grabbed a light converse jacket and ran downstairs already knowing his destination. The refrigerator!

Grabbing orange juice and a pop tart he flew out the door, not missing the post-it note attached to the door left by none other than his Ma.

While munching on his pop tart and walking down the street and reading his Ma's note at the same time he almost tripped over a log. Some elementary school kids witnessed him do this across the street while waiting at their bus stop and had no shame in chuckling at his poor coordination. _'Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up little runts. When I intern at your school I'll make your lives hell. Bwohohohoho.'_

_ Hey, Little Boy_

_ Hope you have a great first day. Sorry I couldn't see you off! LHK_

_ Love Ma_

Typical mom. Leave it to her to leave a note even though she could just text him. He loved her for that. There were about 10 kids at his bus stop all immersed in their own early morning business, all of them towered over him as he searched for a spot to wait patiently at on the sidewalk.

They had begun to stare at him, like he was a cat in a dog police lineup. It wasn't his fault he had to have the same bus stop as them. Did they all go to his school? They didn't look too friendly. They looked at Zell like a foul piece of meat. The blond checked his shoes. Okay they were clean. His shirt was ironed and so were his skinnies. What was the problem? One of them approached him. He was tall, muscular, and tan like a Mexican. He had facial hair and wore a black leather jacket and biker boots. This guy looked like trouble.

'_Damn. I haven't even gotten to school and I'm about to get into a fight already! Okay Zell, stay calm. He's only maybe about 20 years older than you and is about 12 feet taller-it's cool. I mean, you've done this before…way back in 5__th__ grade so it's no biggie, right? Right!'_

Zell was suddenly lifted up off his feet interrupting his thoughts. It was a lot colder up here. He was now face to face with the taller male. "You're a freshman aren't you?"

The wide eyed blond was trying his hardest not to shake in the arms of this guy. He finally came to his senses. "What are you doing? Put me down!"

"Hey, guys check this out. He looks just like a little rooster," the tan boy joked to his friends who thought it was hilarious.

Zell turned red at the cheeks. "Put me down now. I'm not gonna ask you again."

"Hey guys, I wonder if he can lay an egg."

"That would make him a chicken! Look at his hair!"

"Try to shake one out of him," One of the boys in the background said.

And then began the shaking. The guy's grip became tighter, making Zell's arm pits feel uncomfortable and even painful. Then it felt like his neck was going to snap. He was shook so hard he couldn't see anything but a blur. His ears were whirring too, but only long enough for them to hear their audience getting a good laugh. Zell instinctively took his foot and applied it straight forward.

All of a sudden Zell landed on his feet, trying to regain his vision. When he did he was shocked and amused at what he saw at the same time. A little bit more shocked than amused, because of the consequences he knew he'd have to face later. The bully was hunched over on the sidewalk, leaning on a stop sign for support, supporting his nuts with one of his hands.

Zell had only two options. Run, and be chased down and killed by this guys' friends, or apologize and die with honor. Either way he'd be dead. But then the heavens opened up. A big block of rectangular cheese on wheels rolled down the street shooting thick clouds of smoke.

Zell turned back around to see the guy calling off his goons from jumping Zell. In an instant half of them had disappeared down the streets. Looks like they were just hanging out at the bus stop and they didn't even go to the same school as Zell. Probably didn't even go to school period. They had nothing better to do than wait at a high school bus stop with one of their friends and mess with freshman, or whoever they thought was weakest…pathetic.

The bus stopped at the corner in front of Zell, and the folding door opened revealing some fat guy as his bus driver. In a red t shirt and a ponytail. He looked like he was gonna go play World of Warcraft when he got home…loser bus driver. His name was Mr. Leroy. He seemed nice enough.

But any way Zell had more important matters at hand. The tall Mexican stood up all the way now with lesser lackeys but still intimidating. "So you like kickin' balls, shrimp?" Zell didn't reply. Or even if he wanted to, apparently the question was rhetorical. "3:45, you're dead. Right here, this same spot. Enjoy your only day of high school, chicken. And if you run, you're gonna get it worse. Now get your ass on that fuckin' bus," he spat. He was so angry with him!

Zell rolled his eyes as if he wasn't scared and walked past the boys. He got on the bus first and as he walked down the aisle he knew he had sealed his short high school fate.

Character Card No. 1

Name: Zell Dincht

_Alias: Chicken (Wuss)_

_ Age: 14_

_ Year: Freshman_

_DOB: August 15__th_

_Gender Male_

_Fact sheet: _

_-Father walked out on him and his Ma at age 6. _

_Memorable Moments: _

_-Kicked Chelo "Chief" Sanchez in the nuts before the first day of school even started._

_Character Card No. 2_

_Name: Chelo Sanchez_

_Alias: "Chief"_

_Age: 17_

_Year: Junior_

_DOB: February 13__th_

_Gender: Male_

_Fact Sheet: _

_-Resident School Bully_

_ -Drug Dealer (?)_

_ -Gang Member (?)_

_ Memorable moments:_

_ -Harassed Zell on the first day of school and got jewel shattering results._

_ -Threatened Zell on the first day of school._

**Chapter 1: First day of School**

Zell hopped off of the bus and adjusted his messenger bag on his shoulder. He felt a shove come from behind him almost knocking him forward on his face, followed by several more. Turns out that the bully's name was Chelo Sanchez. He was a popular kid here at Balamb High, he was Mexican, and regardless of him flunking a grade he was pretty sharp. He wasn't your every day badass teen. He already had a juvenile record and never lost a fight. Zell had learned all of this on the way to school. _'Yep', _Zell thought to himself as he watched Chelo's disappearing back. _'I'm dead'._

…

The rest of the day went by in sort of a blur. It was pretty boring until 11:30ish. Which was lunch time, Zell's favorite part of the day. So far he had only made one "friend" well, more like an acquaintance. It was a kid who had gone to his old middle school. His name was Irvine. They had never talked much in the past, since they were exact opposites, but Zell had a feeling that they'd be talking a lot this year since neither of them had any friends yet.

Zell remembered Irvine used to be kind of popular. And he was really nice to the girls. Sort of a flirt. Zell was so excited to see a familiar face he forgot to find out which lunch period Irvine had, since there were two periods for the whole school. Thankfully Chelo was in the Junior/senior lunch period, and Zell was in the Freshman/sophomore period. So there was an unlikely chance that there would be an encounter between him and his goons in his social hour.

Zell yawned in the lunch line as he got closer to the food. The heat from the stoves was making him drowsy. After he got his necessary items from the lunch line, he was headed for the courtyard to eat alone under a tree and watch the sophomore kids play soccer when he felt a hand stop him by the elbow.

"Hey."

Zell lit up like a candle. "Heeyyy."

"Wanna sit together?"

"Sure," Zell replied.

Zell and Irvine began walking together with their trays towards a table outside. A bunch of kids were playing soccer at the end of the court, as expected. Irvine threw his bag down on the pavement and watched a group of nerds play hacky sack a little off to the side. Zell took the spot next to him and began munching on his sloppy Jo.

"So you enjoyin' the place so far?" Irvine asked.

Zell finished chewing before replying, "Meh. It's a school. It's whatever…"

"You've changed a lot over the years."

Zell turned to face Irvine this time. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I remember back in middle school you were always so loud and just…off the walls. Now you're so quiet and not surrounded by crowds of friends like you used to be."

"Well the same goes for you. Well…except you were never as loud or hyper as I was, but you know what I mean-you were never alone either. I'm actually surprised you knew who I was. We never spoke before today so it was strange when you came up to me and introduced yourself."

"How could I forget a face like yours?"

Zell stopped chewing and turned to look at Irvine again. There was a pause, and Zell was about to ask what Irvine meant by that but something collided with the side of his face, sending him flying into a few nearby bushes.

"How do you like getting' hit by balls, huh Chicken?"

Irvine looked at Zell's upside down body in the bushes and then turned to the voice. It was some Mexican guy, followed by 2 other kids. Irvine got up and helped Zell up as the blond got green leaves out of his hair. Zell looked like he was seeing stars.

"What the hell is your problem?" Irvine asked.

"This little shit disrespected me in front of everybody today. That was just a sample of the price he'll pay after school," Chelo explained calmly.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad to where you have to cause a freshman brain damage was it? There's no need for violence is there?" Irvine responded in the same calm manner. But as Zell was coming from his dazed senses he felt some sort of danger from his new friend.

"I'm getting tired of all the questions. This is nothing compared to the ass kicking he's gonna get after school. But if you wanna get your ass beat too, keep running your mouth, loser."

"Dude, I don't want any trouble-

"Well then we're on the same page then aren't we?" Chelo interrupted.

Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "Fuck," Chelo cursed. "After school, Blondie. Bus stop." The trio scurried off laughing.

Zell sighed and watched them fade into the building of the school. "I'm so dead."

"What did you do to make him so mad?" Irvine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I kicked him in the balls," Zell replied simply. "That's all…."

"What do you mean that's all!" Irvine half shouted. "Don't you know how painful that is? You never do that to a man!"

"Dude, he was giving me all kinds of shit this morning just because I'm short. I had to do something I mean it's only the first day for Christ's sake…"

"Maybe you should tell someone."

"I'm not going to snitch. It will just look like I'm scared…"

Irvine rolled his eyes. "Yeah because no one could tell already. Do you want me to ride the bus home with you?"

"No. I don't want you involved. Don't worry. I'll take care of it…" Zell reassured even though he was scared shitless.

"It's your call…"

…..

The exhaust of the bus was giving Zell a headache. He was halfway home and was sweating bullets. He had decided to sit at the front of the bus on the way back home. He could hear Chelo in the back talking to his friends telling them some story or something about baseball cards. It didn't really matter. Zell was about to die.

The bus came to a slow stop making Zell's heart beat faster. He had thought it was his stop but it was someone else's stop. Chelo's two friends were getting off. But before they stepped out onto the pavement, one of them looked at Zell, took their index finger and slowly moved it across his throat. They hopped off laughing. "Oh boy."

When the bus began moving again it was much quieter. There was no one for Chelo to talk to so no one else was talking. Zell and Chelo's stop was the last stop in the afternoon. So that meant they were the only two on the bus. Chelo was all the way in the back, and Zell was in the very front. Zell raised up off of his bottom and peeked back to see if Chelo was still there. He was still there and he was staring right at Zell. The look in his eyes was indescribable. Zell immediately sat back down in his seat and gulped.

The bus came to its final slow stop. Zell quickly gathered his bag and shot towards the doors trying to make a quick dash for his house. Chelo quickly stopped him, having read his actions. He gripped Zell's arm and led him off of the bus leading him by the stop sign on the corner. No one was out and the bus driver pulled off without a care. Zell gulped.

"You thought choo was gonna run off from me?"

Zell was silent.

Chelo pulled out something from his pocket, unsheathed it and pressed it against the flesh of Zell's cheek. He twirled him around in the opposite direction of his house. "Start walking."

Zell hesitated but did as he was told. They had walked for about five minutes avoiding any public streets and mostly sticking to the alleys. If Chelo was acting this secretive, then did this mean he would do more than beat Zell up? Would Chelo kill him? He heard that the guy was bad but not this bad! Finally they came to an apartment complex. Looking around, Zell hadn't seen a single white person in sight. He knew where he was now. Rochester: The Spanish Ghetto.

Now he knew he could be killed at any moment. But this guy had a knife at his back, and running could get him killed faster. Zell immediately began regretting his actions from this morning. Maybe if he apologized now, he wouldn't die. He wanted to but he was too stunned to speak up. Chelo led the little blond freshman inside the building. Zell looked back at the tan man behind him apprehensively. He was about to speak when-

"What are you doing? I didn't tell you to stop. Go upstairs," Chelo commanded.

Zell sighed and headed up the half carpeted steps. They were the type of stairs that you saw right when you opened the door, and they had wood on the sides and carpet in the middle. Zell slowly moved up the steps. He heard Chelo close the door behind him and then it clicked with a lock, then the Mexican was directly behind Zell on the steps again. Zell turned around to see the guy was eye level with-

"Stop turning around and keep moving," he ordered.

Zell sighed again and headed up the steps. When they reached the steps, Zell stopped because he did not know which way to turn. "Left" was the word uttered from behind him.

Zell turned into the door and went inside what he expected to be Chelo's room. The room was nicely carpeted and a lot tidier than what the blond expected from this guy. The bed was made and a PS2 and Xbox 360 were in the corner hooked up to a med-sized T.V.

"Sientarse." Zell raised an eyebrow at the bully in question.

"Huh?"

"It means 'sit'."

"Oh."

There were only three places Zell could sit in the room: The chair that belonged to the computer desk, the bed, or the floor. Zell chose the computer chair.

Chelo silently approved and went to his closet. He pulled out a book titled "Trigonometry 101".

Zell eyed the book curiously. After a while the blond freshman finally spoke up. "Why exactly am I here in your room? I thought you were going to beat me up…"

Chelo looked from the book to the blond. "I'll make a deal wit choo. Tutor me in trig and I won't kick your ass."

Zell raised his brow again. "You're kidding right?"

"You really wanna try me?"

Zell pondered the situation. He could either be killed in this room right now. Or get the tan bully on his side and just do his homework for a while. Enough to pass him, and he could survive his freshman year! "Okay fine. When do you want to start?"

"Ahora."

**The Next Day**

"Hey Irvine!" Zell chirped.

"Hey, you're alive."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You'll never believe what happened."

Zell explained the arrangement that Chelo had set up with Zell.

"Wow that sounds really desperate," Irvine remarked as they walked together down the halls to homeroom.

"I feel sort of bad for him…so I agreed to it."

"Sure. It had nothing to do with the fact that he would have kicked your little ass if you had said no," Irvine half joked.

"Well, I mean it was either that or get pulverized. So sue me if I chose the one where all of my teeth are in tact," Zell reasoned.

They sat down in their homeroom seats lowering their voices as they stepped into the classroom. "Well you do have a nice set of chompers," Irvine complimented.

Zell smiled and said, "Thanks!"

The bell rang, which signified the start of a brand new day of school.

**TBC**

**A/N: What do you think? I love feedback!**


End file.
